The Mysterious Package
by colorfulquirkcutieanimefan
Summary: Ed and Al get a package in the mail. Little do they know it's from a murderer that's out to get them. What is inside the package will change their lives for the worst.
1. Chapter 1

This is my newest story! I hope you guys like it, and please please please review-even if you think its terrible! **Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA. Sorry if you come across any spelling and/or grammar mistakes. The next chapter will be out very soon!

* * *

Edward walked into the hotel room, carrying a package in his arms. It was small, but it excited Alphonse. They hardly got gifts from anyone.

"Brother!" Al exclaimed with excitement. "What's in the package? Who is it from?"

"Slow down, Al", said Ed, with a grin. "I barely got through the door. And to answer your questions, I have no idea what it is or who sent it."

"Well, hurry up and open it, slow poke!" the suit of armor was almost jumping up and down with the newfound excitement a small package gave him.

"Jeez Al, I'm going to."

Edward ripped open the paper wrapping, and inside were two boxes. One addressed to Al, and the other one to Ed. They both took their boxes and ripped them open.

Inside Ed's was a small figurine. Almost like an action figure. The interesting thing about it was that it looked just like him. It was such an intricate little doll, that it even had every little detail about him on it-from his gold eyes, down to every last screw on his automail. Inside Al's was something similar. It was an action figure that looked exactly like him-blood seal and all.

"Nowhere on any part of the package does it tell who it's from", Ed blurted out. "Maybe someone's stalking us..." He shuddered.

"Brother, you're such an idiot sometimes! It's probably a gift from Winry. Or maybe someone from the military was playing a prank on us. It seems like something Havoc would do."

"Don't call your older brother an idiot!" Ed yelled at Al.

Suddenly, a phone call interrupted their argument. Ed dashed for it. "Hello", he said. Al could faintly hear a voice on the other end, and Ed's eyes went wide. "Yeah, we got it", he told the person he was talking to. "Wait-who is this?" Ed yelled into the phone, before he shook his head and hung up.

"Who was it? What did they want?" Al asked.

"I don't know", Ed replied. "They wanted to know if we got the package, and the things inside of it. They hung up before they could tell me who they were." He looked very worried.

Al burst into laughter. "Ed, I can't believe you fell for one of Havoc's stupid pranks. You actually look worried."

Ed's face turned red and he retorted, "Al, I don't think this is a prank. I think we should get rid of those action figures. They could have hidden cameras in them, or they could be coated with poison."

Al laughed harder, and Ed sighed and left to go to bed. Once Ed was gone, Al went up to the action figure shaped like him, and studied it closely. It didn't seem dangerous. It just looked like an ordinary toy. Ed was overreacting. This thing could hardly be dangerous. One of these could easily be made with alchemy, couldn't it? He shook his head to clear his mind, and went also went to bed.

When he entered the room, he seen that the window was wide open, and Ed was nowhere to be seen. "Ed?" he called, and when there was no answer, he switched on the light. What he saw made him gasp, and back up a few steps.

On the floor, there was a cloth, soaked with, most likely, chloroform. There was a pool of blood on the bed, and even more on the floor. The lamp was smashed, and the bed's covers were messed up. Obviously, there had been a fight, and someone had gotten hurt enough to bleed very much. There was a note on the dresser, and Al, worriedly, read it out loud to himself.

It read, '_Edward has been kidnapped, and if you wish to check up on how he's feeling, why don't you take a peek at that doll you received in the mail? Sincerely, The Doll Maker Alchemist._'

Al placed the note where he found it, and ran to the action figure his brother had left on the floor. There was a cut on its forehead, and red lines were coming down from it, as if they representing blood or something. It had a bullet hole, or some kind of hole in its shoulder, and its thigh had a stab wound deep in it, with a toy knife still intact. Was this real, or was someone playing a sick prank on them that had gone way too far?

* * *

"Get started on your damn paperwork already", ordered Riza, as Mustang stood at the window, gazing at the scenery outside. He would go to extreme lengths to get out of having to work on the paperwork that had built up on his desk throughout the day.

"Alright, alright!" complained Roy. "It's not like it's going to run away or anything. It's just paperwork. There'll always be time to do it later!"

Riza took out her gun and pointed it at his head. "I'll work! I'll work!" said Mustang, as he began to furiously sign the papers.

Suddenly the phone rang, and Roy dove for it, in order to avoid having to work on the paperwork, even if for just a second or so.

"Colonel Mustang? It's Al. Something terrible has happened. I need you to come to our hotel room immediately", Al was hysterical and he was making sobbing noises, even though he was unable to cry because he was a suit of armor.

"Alphonse! Tell me exactly what happened! Where's Fullmetal?"

"Ed's been kidnapped", Al sobbed. "Please Colonel! I think he's hurt."

Roy hung up the phone, and slapped a hand to his forehead. "Sir, what's wrong?" Riza asked.

"Fullmetal has been kidnapped, and Alphonse thinks that he's been harmed. We must go investigate as soon as possible."

Riza went pale. "Y-yes sir!" she said.


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

I don't own fma. I hope you guys like chapter 2. Thank-you for everyone who reviewed and gave me advice. I was kinda stuck on what to put in this chapter, so bear with me. I might have some inaccurate information, or some scenes that wouldn't really work, or don't make sense. It might be an absolutely terrible chapter that you hate, or maybe (hopefully) it's one you guys will like. Review, and tell me what you think. I love getting reviews (even the bad ones, sometimes, depending on how bad they are). Enjoy!

* * *

Ed's POV of the last chapter:

Al burst into laughter. "Ed, I can't believe you fell for one of Havoc's stupid pranks. You actually look worried."

I felt my face turn red in anger and I retorted, "Al, I don't think this is a prank. I think we should get rid of those action figures. They could have hidden cameras in them, or they could be coated with poison."

Al laughed harder, and I sighed and left to go to bed, angrily. Al just doesn't understand how many dangers there are out there, and how many we could avoid if we were a bit more cautious. Usually in a situation like this, I'd be the one laughing, and Al would be the one worried. But I had a bad feeling about the toys, and Al obviously didn't.

I slammed the room door shut, and walked through the darkness to the bed. The window was open, which was funny because I was sure I closed it. Suddenly, someone grabbed my left arm from behind, and twisted it behind me, roughly. Then, they clamped a hand around my mouth, as to muffle any sound I made.

I couldn't use alchemy, since I couldn't free my hand from the person's grasp, so my next plan of attack was to fight back physically, without alchemy. I kicked the person hard, with my left leg (the automail one), and I heard him cry out. He released his grasp for a split second, and I used that time to attempt to use alchemy, but he was a lot quicker than I was.

Before I could do anything, the man took out a knife, and charged at me with it. I jumped out of the way just in time, then tried, yet again, another attempt to use alchemy, but he seen it coming. He picked up the nearest thing to him, which was a small lamp that was on the bedside table, and threw it at me. I dodged the blow, but was hit with a glass shard that flew towards me when the lamp hit the wall. It left a cut on my forehead, which began to bleed.

I tried to run to the door, and I called out for Al to come help me, but I didn't think he could hear me since the bedrooms were said to be soundproof. The man, meanwhile, had pulled out a gun from his inside coat pocket, and aimed it at me. "Don't move or I'll shoot", he threatened.

"What good will that do?" I asked, not the least bit scared. "My brother will hear the shot and get help."

"No one can help you if you're dead", he countered with a grin.

"You think a single shot can kill me?" I chuckled. His face grew red with anger, and I clapped my hands together to use alchemy. He took out his knife again, and threw it at me to stop me. How unfortunate for me that he had good aim. It pierced deep into my right thigh, and stuck in it. I cried out as pain surged through my body.

He ran towards me, as he produced a cloth soaked with something, I couldn't be sure what it was. He brought it to my face and I was forced to breathe in the chemical that it was soaked in. I realized it was chloroform, and I fought back. I couldn't think clearly enough to perform any alchemy, so I punched, kicked, and did anything to get it off my face, but moments later, my legs gave out as my body fell weak.

I remained conscious, barely, and I heard him tell me, "You can call me 'The Doll Maker Alchemist', and I'm here to kidnap you. You see, I used to be a state alchemist, years and years ago, but my license was taken away when I attempted a human transmutation. That license meant the world to me. But now, I hear of the great 'Fullmetal Alchemist' and I've heard from trustworthy sources that you have also, like me, attempted a human transmutation. And, somehow, you still have a state alchemist license. I thought that a good form of revenge was to leak your secret and get your license taken away, also. But, I'm the type of guy who likes to take revenge in the way that makes people cry for mercy..." That's all I could make out before everything went black.

I don't know how much later it was until I woke up again, in the back seat of a fast moving car. I couldn't think clearly, but I still connected my hands together to use alchemy. The driver, 'The Doll Maker Alchemist', or whatever he calls himself, saw me and, without stopping the car, he turned in his seat and shot me with a gun he had pulled out of his coat pocket. The bullet hit my shoulder, and immediately began to bleed. That's when I fell unconscious, once again.

* * *

Mustang picked up the small figurine of Edward and studied it closely. Roy, Riza, and some others from the military had just recently arrived at Ed and Al's hotel to investigate Ed's kidnapping. They had dusted the figurines for fingerprints, and had found none, since Al doesn't have human fingers and Ed had worn gloves when he had touched it. That meant that the one who had made them had either covered up his/her fingerprints, or didn't touch them.

"So there was no return address on the package when it arrived?" Riza asked Al. She was questioning him on the events that had occurred to find out further information on what happened.

"I already told you, we had no idea who it was from!" Al shouted at her. He was very shaken up and didn't want to have to sit through another minute of this interrogation. He wanted to go out and find out where the kidnapper was keeping his brother.

"Well, from what we've concluded, we believe it's from a man who goes by the name "The Doll Maker Alchemist". Do you have any idea who he is?" she went on.

"I've never heard of him", Al answered. "But if that really is his name, wouldn't that mean he could be a state alchemist. When you become a state alchemist, you get a second name, and maybe that's his!"

"Right", Riza agreed, thoughtfully. "But, he could also just be making that name up to make it seem like he's a state alchemist."

"I'll head back to HQ and find out as much as I can about that name", Roy said. "Everyone else, remain here, and continue the investigation." Everyone agreed and Roy left the hotel.

* * *

When Ed regained consciousness, he didn't open his eyes. He knew he was kidnapped, and he didn't want the kidnapper to know that he was awake just yet. First, he wanted to concentrate on what condition he was in, and if he was able to escape or fight back. He was scared the he'd be shot again, if the kidnapper saw that he was unconscious.

He attempted to wiggle the fingers of his right hand, and found that the kidnapper had not detached his automail. His shoulder still hurt, terribly. He also discovered that, in addition to all his limbs still being attached to his body, he wasn't tied up and that he could move freely.

Ed dared to crack one eye open so that he could study his surroundings. He was enclosed in total darkness, and he couldn't see a thing. He reached out his arm to feel around him, but immediately tucked it back in beside him and snapped his eye shut as a candle was lit in the corner of the room by none other than his kidnapper. He had to keep up his 'I'm still unconscious so pay no attention to me' act, at least until he could figure out a way to escape. But he feared the kidnapper had seen him conscious.

"I know you're awake, kid", the kidnapper muttered. Ed didn't stir, and thought that the man could possibly still be fooled if he kept up the act. Suddenly, Ed felt a tremendous pain in his arm. He cried out and opened his eyes to see what had happened. Blood poured out of a gash in his left fore-arm that looked like it had been sliced open with a butcher knife.

He clapped his hands together and placed them on the ground, sending a giant spike out of the ground where the kidnapper sat. The man was hit, and the impact of the spike hitting him caused him to fly several feet through the air. He got up, with a bloody nose, and I look of anger upon his face.

Ed would have made a break for it, but he couldn't see an exit from the room. But, like he always says, 'If there isn't an exit, I'll make one', so he readied himself to perform the alchemy, but as he did, the man did something that made him stop. The man lifted up the item he held in his hands, and Ed got a glimpse of what it was. It was a doll that looked exactly like him, just like the one in the hotel did, only this one was made of yarn.

The man stuck a pin in the left hand of the doll, and Ed felt a surge of pain go through his hand up to his elbow. The man then pulled out the pin, and stuck it in the chest of the doll, and Ed felt pain circulate throughout his chest, and when the man pulled the pin back out of the doll, blood came out of a fresh wound in Ed's chest.

"When I put my talents to work, I can control you just by sticking a pin into a doll", he chuckled.

"I don't know what the hell you're up to, old man, but when I figure it out, there will be hell to pay!" Ed yelled at him, as the man made yet another wound, this time on Ed's already injured leg, using the doll.

"Oh, but it's simple, really. I want to make your last hours of your life as terrible as possible, because of what you still have, and what was taken away from me, when we committed the same crime. You don't know how mad that made me. I lost everything when my State Alchemist license was taken away, and that was all because of that damn human transmutation. Yet, you are still a State Alchemist, even though you committed the exact same crime I did. What's even more is that you are a famous State Alchemist! Youngest ever, hero of the people, can use alchemy without a circle. Well, I saw 'The Gate of Truth', also. I can do all that you can, and better! I've hated you ever since you became famous." With that, he spat on the ground, and began to kick Ed, mercilessly in the gut until Ed blacked out again.

* * *

"Riza!" Al exclaimed. "Ed's doll-it's changed again! No one's touched it, it's been here the whole time, right in front of me!"

Riza looked over and confirmed that it had, in fact, changed. Now it had more cuts, gashes, and bruises and looked pitifully abused.

Al gasped, "What if this is actually the condition Ed is in?" He began to make whimpering noises.

Riza tried to comfort him, "We can't be sure, Al. Don't worry! You know Ed is strong. He can pull through anything. We won't know until we find him."

Al nodded, and began to pace. _"What if we never find him", he thought._

* * *

What will happen to poor Ed? What info will Roy find out about 'The Doll Maker Alchemist'? And will the military be able to find Ed in time? Find out in the next chapter (it'll be out ASAP)! Sorry if this chapter sucked. I was very busy, and I had a case of writer's block. Hopefully the next chapter will be better.


End file.
